


Lonely Souls

by KezzaE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, M/M, Radio DJ!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzaE/pseuds/KezzaE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s really not safe to post your number all over London, you never know who is going to get it. I could be a mass murdering, sociopath.</p>
<p>Something tells me you’re not a sociopath, or a mass murderer, but I know, my shitty friend posted those.</p>
<p>Or AU where Louis is trying to break into acting. Harry is on Grimmy's show with him. Grimmy posts his mobile number all over London and Louis texts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Direction fic and the first thing I've written in almost 6 years. Hope everyone likes it! 
> 
> This fic revolves around this funny picture: https://m.flickr.com/#/photos/50120624@N07/27941065931/  
> I saw it on Facebook and automatically thought of H. 
> 
>  
> 
> Niall, Liam, and Zayn are mentioned in passing. They don't make an appearance in the fic. Eleanor is Louis' sassy, beard turned assistant. Cara is his costar. Harry and Grimmy do the breakfast show together.

    Louis Tomlinson was having a very bad day, really a very bad month, maybe even couple of years. Four years ago, he had been on top of the world. He and two of his best friends, Niall and Zayn, were in the biggest boyband in the world, One Direction. That is until Zayn decided he wanted out. He up and left in the middle of their tour. Niall and Louis had tried to finish the tour, but they just couldn’t, not without Zayn. Zayn left because of the pressure management put on the three of them. They had made four albums in as many years and gone on tour every year as well. Zayn also left, so that he could be with the man he loved, Liam. Management wouldn’t allow Zayn and Louis to come out. They felt as if it would be detrimental to their profit. They had both been forced to be in PR relationships, Zayn with Perrie Edwards of Little Mix and Louis with fashion student, Eleanor Calder, who was now one of his best friends and his assistant. It had been a rough four years pretending to be in a relationship when he wasn’t. Luckily, Eleanor was a wonderful human being and they hit it off. They probably would’ve made a great couple if it wasn’t for the fact that Louis was gay. So instead of a committed relationship, Louis settled for one night stands and short flings.

  
    It has been two years since One Direction performed their last concert. Zayn fucked off to Rome with Liam and hasn’t been heard from since. Niall forged a solo career and is doing quite well for himself. Louis, on the other hand, not so much. He decided to go into acting. He has had bit parts here and there, but no one really wants to take the former teen heart throb, singer seriously as an actor.

"Cheer up, buttercup.”  
“El, I’m a failure. I’m 25, a washed up former pop star, who can’t get a serious role or a date. It’s hopeless.”  
“Stop being dramatic, you just got cast in that movie with Cara. It’ll be good to work with her. She knows what it’s like to have to fight to be taken seriously. You could use it as a learning opportunity. On the date front, you’re one of the most eligible bachelors in London, you’ll find someone.”  
“But I’m a fraud. I wouldn’t be considered eligible if everyone knew I was gay. How can I find a man if I can’t even be honest?”  
“Lou, we’ve been over this, if you want to come out, come out. It won’t be a problem now that you’re away from Modest.”  
“But I lied to so many people. Most of my fans still think I’m dating you. I would hurt a lot of people by coming out.”  
“You could also help a lot of people. Kids look up to you. You could be a role model for people, who are coming to terms with their sexuality.”  
“They have Zayn for that.”  
“No, L, they don’t. If you haven’t noticed, Zayn has dropped off the face of the planet. He hasn’t been papped in well over a year.”  
“I’ll think about it El. I don’t get the point of a big coming out. Who I fuck and don’t fuck shouldn’t be up for public consumption. My personal life should be just that, personal.”  
“Whatever you say, Lou, I think you’re just making up excuses now.”  
“And really, El, what guy is going to want to date me and deal with all the bullshit I have to deal with? They wouldn’t be able to just be them anymore. They would automatically be thrown into the spot light.”  
“Find someone in show business then, someone that will understand.”  
“If you haven’t noticed, there aren’t many out eligible bachelors at the moment to choose from.”  
“Harry Styles is single, eligible, and age appropriate.”  
“Harry Styles is also a dick.”  
“You’ve never even met the kid!”  
“I don’t need to. Ηe's friends with that leech, Nicholas Grimshaw .”  
“Lou, he’s not that bad.”  
“Fame whores the lot of them.”  
“What did Grimmy ever do to you?”  
“He called me a whiny pop star.”  
“Well if the shoe fits.”  
“Honestly, Eleanor, I am not whiny, nor am I a pop star.”  
“Whatever you say, Lou Lou. I met Harry recently; he was quite lovely. Just think about it, okay?”

__________

   Harry was going to kill Grimmy. His phone had not stopped ringing for three hours straight. He had lost count of how many calls and texts he had received since Grimmy posted fliers across London with his mobile number on it. He had spent the entire afternoon taking the fliers down. Apparently, it was payback for making Grimmy listen to his shit jokes every morning on their radio show, BBC Radio One’s Breakfast Show with Nick Grimshaw and Harry Styles, affectionately known as Lads FM to their many fans. One, his jokes were not THAT bad. Two, Grimmy shouldn’t have given his number to a bunch of randoms regardless. He will probably have to change it now. Yes, his joke this morning had been particularly awful. He’s a punny man. Sue him. He found the chew chew train pun hilarious.  
    He began clearing his inbox out when he saw a message that made him laugh.

**It’s really not safe to post your number all over London, you never know who is going to get it. I could be a mass murdering, sociopath**.

_Something tells me you’re not a sociopath, or a mass murderer, but I know, my sh_ itty friend posted those.

**So you’re not a shit joke teller? Because that is literally one of the worst jokes I’ve ever heard…well read.**

  
_I can be funny. Why did the baboon ask the giraffe “why the long face?”_

**Why?**

_Because he thought his neck was his face._

  
**That’s terrible.**

  
_It’s funny. His neck is so long, so like his face is so long._

**Terrible, mate. So you’re also not lonely? That was your shitty friend too?**

_Well, I mean, I have friends._

**You can have friends and still be lonely, mate.**

_I mean I’m not lonely all the time just sometimes I don’t know if my friends are really my friends for the right reasons._

**I get that completely.**

_So you’re lonely too?_

**Sometimes.**

_Seems like we are just two lonely souls._

_**God knows you are lonely souls…I am a lonely soul.** _

_I love that song!_

**I can’t believe you got that reference! Not many people would.**

_I’m really into music…and also Leo._

**Nice. Leo is ace! So I’m about to get on a plane, but if you ever want to be two lonely souls together fell free to text me.**

_I will! Have a safe flight! It was lovely texting with you! :)_

**Same. :)**

__________

  Well that was interesting. Louis didn’t expect a response, much less for it to result in an almost deep conversation with the person on the other end. He was just being a little shit and trying to have some fun.

“Louis, whoever you’re texting can wait, we’ve been ready to take off for 10 minutes now, we just need for you to turn the damn phone on airplane mode,” an exasperated Eleanor said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis replied as he switched it to airplane mode, “It’s off now.”

“Finally! I’ll let the captain know that our entitled popstar turned actor has finally complied with protocol.”

“You know, El, it’s really a good thing that you’re my friend, because most people would be fired for talking to their bosses the way you speak to me.”

“You’d have a hard time finding someone to put up with all your bullshit if you fired me.”

“Hey, I have very little bullshit compared to most people.”

“Find me another assistant who would wake up at 4 am just to drive across town and make sure the guy you picked up at a bar last night signed an NDA before you both leave the country. And might I add that was after getting only an hour of sleep thanks to the fact that you can’t pack for yourself and I had to do it for you.”

“Point taken. Thank you, El. Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?”

  
“All the time. Now, for real, let me go tell the captain we are ready for takeoff.”  
_________

  
   Harry was fascinated by the person who had texted him. They had had one small interaction, but he was hooked. He had to keep himself from seeming so eager, so he waited three days until he texted.

_So were you serious about being lonely souls together, because you seem really cool and it would be nice to make a new friend._

**Yeah, mate, I was serious. I love making friends with random people in London.  
**

_Good, so how is your day?_

**It’s been good. Busy and jet lag is a bitch, but it’s been good. You?**

Good here too. I’m ready to crash, though, I slept all of two hours last night. It’s only 7 PM now! Jet lag?

**I travel a lot for work, so I’m pretty much always suffering from jet lag. Why didn’t you sleep last night?**

_Oh cool. My work calls for early mornings and last night I went out with a couple of the lads, so no sleep for me._

**Gotcha. I feel like I should know this already, but what’s your name?**

_Harold. Yours?_

**Tommo. How old are you, Harold? You’re not some old granddad, are you?**

_No, I’m 23. You? Tommo is a boy’s name?_

**25, yes it’s me nickname, my friends call me it.**

And from there a beautiful friendship began. Harry texted Tommo almost every day from then on. It was hard depending on where Tommo was for work, so sometimes it was just one or two messages a day just to let the other one know they’re still there. They talked about everything from the big things to the little things. Nothing was off limits with them. They knew everything about each other's families, their insecurities, and their hopes and dreams. There was just one thing neither was honest about: who they really were.

_________

  
   It had been a rough day for Louis. Everything was going wrong. He kept forgetting his lines, or not “acting well enough.” He was feeling like utter shit. Luckily, his costar, Cara Delevigne, invited him out for drinks.

“Lou, we should go out tonight. We need to blow off some steam.”  
“I would love nothing more than to let loose a bit. Who all is going?”  
“Me and you. Annie.”  
“Great, so I’m going to be third wheeling with the love birds.”  
“It won’t be that bad! You could always find some nice person to take home.”  
“Just get them to sign an NDA first, please, for my sake,” Eleanor chimed in as she walked into the room.  
“Ugh. Fine, but Eleanor, you’re coming too.”  
“You don’t have to ask me twice. Let’s go.”

   And that is how Louis found himself at a bar, plastered, and bored out of his mind. Harold wasn’t returning any of his texts, which was unusual. He was more than likely asleep, but it was still disappointing to Louis.

“Come on, Lou, tonight was supposed to cheer you up,” Eleanor said as she pulled him into a hug.  
“I’m just not feeling it, El.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“LouBear, I know you. I know something is up.”  
“It’s just…”  
“What?”  
Harold isn’t texting me back,” Louis said hurriedly.  
“THIS IS ABOUT A BOY!”  
“Eleanor, please, lower your voice.”  
“LouBear has a boy!”  
“He’s not my boy. We’ve just texted for a bit.”  
“How long has this been going on?”  
“Since we left London,” Louis replied quietly.  
“Lou that was four months ago.”  
“I know.”  
“Is this that one night stand?”  
“No! I actually haven’t met Harold.”  
“What? How did you get his number?”  
“Well, you see, there was this flier and it had this really shitty pun about a chew chew train on it. Then it was like ‘I’m lonely,’ so I may have texted the number.”  
“So let me get this straight, you texted a random person. How do you even know they’re who they say they are? Do they know who you are? This could end in disaster Louis. If they figure out who you are, they could go straight to the press.”  
“They won’t do that.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because. I just do. I really like Harold, El. I don’t know what to do.”  
“You could start by telling him who you are.”  
“What if he doesn’t like me anymore?”  
“Lou, he’s not going to stop liking you just because you’re famous.”  
“Yeah, but what if he only sticks around because I’m famous.”  
“You’re just making excuses now.”  
“You’re right. I’m going to call him."

_________

  
  Harry’s phone rang while he was on air. Not once, not twice, but three times.

“Someone’s popular this morning,” Grimmy remarked while they were on commercial break.  
“Sorry, I’ll turn it off,” Harry replied as he checked the phone to make sure it wasn’t anyone important. He was surprised to see that it was Tommo calling. They never talk on the phone. He hit ignore call and turned the phone off.  
_________

  
   Well, it was official. He was being ignored and Louis wasn’t happy about it. He hadn’t meant to get attached, but Harold was just so wonderful. He felt pathetic for falling so hard for someone he didn’t even know. So he proceeded to get even more obliterated than he already was and try to forget all about Harold.

“Let’s get you out of here, Loubear.”  
“I’m fine, El,” Louis slurred.  
“No, you’re not. We are going to the hotel now. End of.”  
Eleanor pulled Louis through the club and out the back door where Alberto, Louis’ body guard, was waiting with the car. Alberto and Eleanor forced Louis into the car then got in themselves.

  
“Why is he ignoring me?”  
“He’s probably asleep, Lou. It’s only 7:30 back home.”  
“He’s up by 5 every week day. Besides, he sent my last call straight to voicemail.”  
“He’ll call back.”  
“I thought I had found my person, El.”  
“Oh, LouBear, let’s not worry about it tonight. We’ll worry about it in the morning.”

_________  


**LOUIS TOMLINSON: GOING OFF THE RAILS?**

“That’s your fucking job, you fucking loser,” a visibly drunk Louis Tomlinson to paparazzi.

   The former popstar, turned actor, was spotted at a club in LA for the 8th night in a row. Tomlinson was escorted out of the club by his ex-girlfriend, Eleanor Calder, who is now the star’s personal assistant. He was so intoxicated that he could barely stand up.  
    Tomlinson has tried breaking into acting after the demise of his band, One Direction. He has not been extremely successful. We have to wonder if his partying has gotten in the way of his acting. Let’s just hope all is well with Tomlinson.  
    Tomlinson has been in the middle of filming, Story of My Life, a biopic about famous footie player, David Beckham. Tomlinson is starring as Beckham with close friend, Cara Delevigne, playing Victoria Beckham. This is the first major role for Tomlinson. It has been said that this role could be a defining one for his career.

_________

  Harry called Tommo after the show was over. He didn’t get an answer. He texted Tommo multiple times. He got no reply. After a couple of days, he just stopped. Tommo was avoiding him, but he wasn’t sure why.  
 

Three weeks after Tommo called during the show, Grimmy dared Harry to call Tommo on air.

"For those of you just joining us, we are in the middle of a fun game of 'What're the odds?' Young Harold, do the honours and explain our game to the lovely listeners, who're just joining in."                                                       "Basically, one of us dares the other person to do something. That person has to pick the odds of them doing the action. For example, one out of twelve. Then we count down and then on three, we each say a number. If the number is the same, the person has to do the dare. If not, they get to dare the other person to do something."                                                                          “It is now my turn to pick a dare for Harry. What're the odds that you'll call mystery man on air?"                                                          "What’re you talking about, Grimmy?”  
“Don’t act clueless, H. You’re not as discreet as you think you are. I’ve noticed that you’ve been attached to your phone for the last few months. So who is he?”  
“He texted me after you posted those fliers.”  
“WHAT? So I am responsible for the two of you getting together?”  
“Not together, Grimmy.”  
“Fine, whatever you are. What are the odds you’ll call him on air?”  
“And tell him what, exactly?”  
“Ask him to meet.”  
“He’s out of town for work. He’s a salesman. He travels a lot.”  
“He has to come home eventually, Harold.”  
“Fine. 1 in 10.”  
“Count us down Finchy!”  
“3, 2, 1..”  
“8,” Grimmy and Harry said at the same time.  
“Damn it,” Harry said with a sigh.  
“Language, Harold, we are on air.”  
“He probably won’t even answer. He’s been ignoring me lately.”  
“Uh Oh, trouble in paradise?”  
“Shut up, Grimmy, let’s get this over with.”

Tommo picked up after two rings.

  
“Hello?”  
“Tommo?”  
“Yes, Harold?”  
“You picked up!”  
“Well you know I’m a bit wasted right now, so not in me right mind. What do I owe the pleasure of this call? You realize it’s 2 AM where I am, right?”  
“Well, no, I didn’t I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright, mate. I was obviously not asleep nor was I otherwise occupied. No random hook up for the Tommo tonight.”

  
After that was said, Grimmy covered his mic and looked at the producers, “Cut to a song now!”  
“What the fuck, Grimmy?” Harry said once the song was on.  
“Harry, that’s Louis Tomlinson,” Grimmy said, “I recognize his voice. It hit me when he said Tommo.”  
“Fuck, you’re Tommo as in Louis Tomlinson?” Harry asked Louis.  
“Yes,” Louis replied.  
“Shit. I’m so sorry.”  
“Why? What just happened?”  
“I called you while on air. My name is Harry Styles.”  
“You do that radio show with Nicholas Grimshaw. Fuck. I was on air?”  
“Yeah, Grimmy cut it off though, maybe no one will know?”  
“Fuck, Harry, I’ve got to go. If anyone figures it out, I could be outed.”  
“I’m so sorry, Lou.”  
“It’s okay. Not your fault, mate. I’ll call you later, okay?”  
“Okay, bye, Lou.”  
“Shit, Grimmy, I messed up.”  
“Not your fault. You didn’t know.”  
“He lied about everything. I thought he was a salesman.”

________

  
**IS LOUIS TOMILNSON GAY?**

  
  The actor and former boybander started rumours this week after Harry Styles of BBC Radio fame called him while on air. Styles insinuated that the two of them were in the beginning stages of a relationship, though the two had never actually met. Nicholas Grimshaw, Styles’ co-host, quickly cut off the phone conversation once he realized who was on the other line.

   Reps for Tomlinson and Styles have both denied that there is anything going on with their clients. They claim that Tomlinson and Styles planned the call to prank Grimshaw, who has on more than one occasion been involved in a twitter spat with Tomlinson. Tomlinson’s rep also reinforced the fact that Tomlinson is, in fact, straight. Although, he has not been linked to anyone in the press since breaking up with his long term girlfriend, Eleanor Calder, more than a year ago.  
Rumours about Tomlinson’s sexuality have followed him since his boyband days, but have always been denied. Could Tomlinson be one of many closeted celebrities?

   In this day and age, one would think that celebrities would feel comfortable enough to be out. The world has come a long way in the last few years in regards to accepting the LGBTQIA community. However, there is still a lot to be done. Hopefully, if Tomlinson is gay, he will one day feel comfortable enough to come out.

_______________

“Hi, Harry, it’s me, Louis, Tommo. Umm.. I hope you know that I’m not upset with you about the articles or anything. Please, call me back.”

  
“Hi, it’s me again. I’m sorry for lying to you. That was wrong. It’s just I never know if people like me for me or because I’m famous. I’ve been hurt a lot, but I should’ve told you who I was sooner.”

“Harry, I’m sorry. You probably think I’m a coward for not coming out. I just can’t. I’ve lied for so many years. I don’t know how to tell the truth. Please, call me back.”

“Hazza, I’ll be in London tomorrow for a day. Please, meet me at the coffee shop across from your radio station. I’ll be there when you get off. Please, meet me there.”  
__________

  
“Are you going to go to the coffee shop?” Grimmy asked Harry as they were gathering their things after the show.  
“I don’t know, Grimmy. He lied to me.”  
“Harry, I would’ve lied too. He’s in a unique situation.”  
“Grimmy, we’ve been texting for almost five months now. He should’ve known he could trust me.”  
“Harry, he’s a closeted popstar, actor. He can’t just tell anyone his sexuality.”  
“I’m not just anyone to him!”  
“Exactly, Harry. You’re special to him. He’s special to you. He was able to have that with you and not worry about being outed.”  
“I wouldn’t have outed him, though.”  
“I know that, but he doesn’t.”  
“He knows me though.”  
“Did you tell him who you were?”  
“No.”  
“So it looks like neither one of you were completely honest with each other then.”  
“It’s different though. He knew I was in radio.”  
“But did you tell him who you were?”  
“No.”  
“Well he probably didn’t feel comfortable telling you since you wouldn’t be honest with him.”  
“He didn’t know I wasn’t being honest with him.”  
“Maybe he did.”  
“What?”  
“Maybe he knew who you were.”  
“How would he know?”  
“Ask him yourself. Go to the coffee shop.”  
__________

  
    It had been three hours since Louis arrived at the coffee shop. Harry had been off work for at least 2 hours now. Louis was about to give up hope when Harry finally arrived.

“Did you know who I was?”  
“Yes.”  
“This whole time?”  
“Yes.”  
“How?”  
__________

  
** Flashback. **

_Louis was really late for his flight. He was supposed to be at the airport over an hour ago. Eleanor was going to kill him._

_He was walking to a taxi when he ran into Nick Grimshaw, who was putting u_ _p fliers._  
“Grimshaw.”  
“Tomlinson.”  
“You know the best thing about going to the States to film is that I won’t have to see your face for over six months, or hear your obnoxious voice on my radio in the morning.”  
“You realize that there are other radio stations, right? You don’t have to listen to mine.”  
“I only listen for Harry.”  
“Aw! Does someone have a crush?! Just say the word and I can set you up! In fact, here, have a flier!”  
“Please tell me you are not putting his real number all over London.”  
“I can’t do that, mate.”  
“One, not your mate. Two, you're the worst.”  
“I wouldn’t say that, Popstar.”  
“Not a popstar.”  
“And I’m not a radio host.”  
“Wanker. Here’s your flier.”  
“No! That’s for you! Text Harry! He’s just your type. Tall, dark, and handsome.”  
“I’m straight.”  
“Whatever you say darling. I know a closet case when I see one.”  
“Fuck you, Grimshaw,” Louis said.

_He stuffed the flier in his bag and hurried to the taxi._  
_________

  
“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?”  
“Because then I would have to tell you who I was. I wasn’t ready for that. I was scared of how you would react once you knew. I thought you wouldn’t like me anymore or that you would only stick around because of who I am.”  
“You really think I’d only like you because you are famous?”  
“I know now that you aren’t like that, but Harry your media persona is an absolute fame whore.”  
“You should know better than anybody that our media personas are just that, personas.”  
“I know. The last person I dated almost outed me and only wanted to be with me for my fame. He was trying to break into the music business and he thought if he was linked to me, it would get him somewhere, so it’s hard for me to trust people.”  
“I’m not like that.”  
“I know, Love, I just had to be sure and then I didn’t know how to tell you the truth. I got so far in the lie that I didn’t know what to do.”  
“Is that the reason you haven’t come out?”  
“That’s part of it. Like I’ve been in the spot light for almost seven years now. I’ve denied being gay many times. I was in a fake relationship for years. There are some fans that still think I’m with El. On top of that though, I feel like whoever I chose to date shouldn’t be subjected to the scrutiny that I am. My personal life should stay personal. I don’t find a big coming out necessary.”  
“So you wouldn’t come out if what we have progresses?”  
“I’m not saying I would never come out, but right now, I’m not. I’m not going to hide who I am, but I’m also not going to comment on it.”  
“But you could be a role model for LGBT youth.”  
“I’m also an example of someone who wasn’t proud of who he was for the longest time. When I was with One Direction, I was forcibly closeted, but since I left Modest, it has been my decision to stay closeted. I don’t want kids to think they should be ashamed of who they are, because I was and that’s a terrible place to be.”  
“The longer you wait, the harder it will be.”  
“I’m not saying no, Harry, just not right now. Let’s see if we have something first and then we will cross that bridge when we get there.”  
“I’m not going to hide, Louis. I was in the closet for too long, I won’t go back.”  
“I’m not asking you to do that. We don’t have to hide. We just won’t comment on our relationship.”  
“I can do that.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. I cannot wait to see where this goes.”  
“Me either. Lou, I have a confession to make too.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I didn’t really get that reference about the lonely souls song. I had to google it.”  
“Oh. Well that changes everything then. I don’t know if this is going to work,” Louis said with a huge smile on his face.  
“You’re a dick.”  
“I know.”

___________

  
4 years, 3 kids, 2 Oscar nominations, and 1 wedding later, Louis finally came out in the most Louis way possible. In his acceptance speech for his second Oscar nomination and first win, he said, “Lastly, thank you to my beautiful family: Harry, Beckham, Chapel, and Posey. Thank you for teaching me what unconditional love is. You will always be my greatest accomplishment.” And that was that. To many of his fans, it wasn’t a shock. He and Harry never really hid their relationship. In the end, it didn’t ruin his career, in fact, it may have helped it. Above all, though, it was great to finally be honest with the world after so many years of hiding, the world was no longer such a lonely place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Louis' acceptance speech is based off of Matt Bomer's acceptance speech from the Steve Chase Humanitarian Awards in 2012. The kids' names are for David Beckham, Holmes Chapel, and Posey is short for Mariposa, which is the Spanish word for butterfly. 
> 
> The song Louis quotes and the title of the fic are from the song, Lonely Soul by UNKLE (feat. Richard Ashcroft). It was a song from Leonardo DiCaprio's movie, The Beach, from 2000.


End file.
